Stop playing with my heart!
by Rainiers
Summary: Lucy falls in love with Natsu. Then with Gray. Then with Erza. Then with Wendy. Then with Laxus. All thanks to Juvia. T for slight cussing and sexyness.
1. The Candy

**I OWN EVERYTHAAAANG. In my non-existent universe. However in this universe, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**I got this idea after reading a doujinshi. The title had Harry Potter dj in it, go look it up if you want.**

**This was going to be a one-shot, but I don't know what happened. This'll be a two-shot now.**

**Contains lots of fluff, from Lucy to everyone.**

**I'll still finish my other story of course, though that one is pretty long, BUT it's almost done. In my head.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Juvia walked down the cobblestone path deep in the heart of Magnolia. She was holding a picture of a certain Ice-make Mage so close to her face, the tip of her nose would bump against the picture in every step she took.

"Oooh, Gray-sama. Even in pictures, your face would surpass even Adonis'. (what? O_o) She swooned and rubbed the picture against her cheek. "I will steal your heart with my chocolate! *initiate victory stance*

She paused her fangirling for a bit to notice she had strayed off from the path she was walking on and she had ended in a pretty dark alley. She couldn't even see her own shadow, in broad daylight. Now this was unfamiliar. Was there a place like this in Magnolia?

She resumed walking, telling herself she would, sooner or later, turn in a corner and find herself in a familiar place. Magnolia wasn't that huge, right? As she walked, she noticed seedy-looking shops. Their shop signs were written in a language she didn't know, and there weren't any indications on what they were selling. Most of them bore the same image plastered on the muck-covered windows, a cauldron filled with green liquid. An alley for poison? Funny.

A flash of pink caught her eye. Pink? Juvia stopped and turned towards a PINK shop. Everything about it was pink. Pink windows, pink door, even the slight path towards it was pink. This shop was so out of place, so weird, it almost surpassed the oddity of Gajeel wearing that rainbow colored bandanna Levy gave him. Still, pink is a good color right? A nice color.

She was wary. The last time she entered a suspicious-looking shop, she was ripped off of 60k jewels for a potion that did the exact of what she wanted. Gray had been passionate alright. His passion to contend with Happy absolutely burned that time.

She went inside, twisting the pink doorknob. _I won't buy anything.. I'm just going to browse through._ Juvia thought.

The inside was like an explosion of Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day everyday.

There were hearts everywhere. The lights were heart-shaped, there were heart-shaped rugs, heart-shaped shelves with heart-shaped bottles of heart-shaped pink liquids. The table, which Juvia assumed where the shop owner entertained customers , was heart-shaped with a heart-shaped bell like those in hotels. She tapped it, and a light cling echoed.

"You want these." A voice behind Juvia rasped.

She nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around. An old woman with a green cloak was holding out a bowl full pf heart-shaped candies covered in pink foil. She tilted her head at the sight of them.

"Um, no thank you. Juvia is just going to ask what you're selling."

"I'm selling these."

"Candies?"

"Heart candies."

"Juvia can see that."

"But these aren't ordinary candies. These are laced with magic. A magic to nab someone's heart!"

Juvia perked up at the sound of 'nab'. But really, she wasn't falling for this again.

"Nice try, but - "

"Do you want Gray's heart or not?"

"W-what? How did you know that?"

"You were going to give him chocolates. Honey, chocolates won't work anymore. Ooh, but these. These are sure-fire babies that'll make him beg on his knees for your touch. Your kiss. Your - "

"STOP THAT!" Juvia could feel the blood rush to her face at the thought of Gray kissing her feet. She cannot do this. But the woman knew her most beloved, and what her intentions were!

Just one wouldn't hurt, right? Even if it is poison, Wendy would cure him right away.

"Just one, miss. One piece."

"And that is all you need, Juvia. It's free." She plucked one from the bowl and shoved it on Juvia's hands.

And everything went dark.

**At the guild, 3 hours later.**

Juvia toyed with the candy. Gray was nowhere to be seen. YET. Everywhere she could see everyone eating chocolates and drinking eggnog (Fairy Tail tradition). Romeo was staring at a heart-shaped box like he couldn't believe he had one in his hands. Natsu was smiling widely, made some wild gestures at Romeo and spraying him with bits of chocolate from his mouth. Lucy, her love rival, was talking to Mira, who was, surprisingly, blushing like mad.

In this guild, you either give chocolates to everyone or to no one. If you gave chocolates or flowers to only ONE person or even two, Mirajane would swoop down on you so fast, you won't even have time to open your jaw. She would then proceed to her matchmaking abilities to 'couple' you up.

Juvia wasn't worried about that, however.

"Gray-sama~!" She had spotted Gray, shirtless again, walking towards Natsu. She also noticed Lucy making her way towards Natsu. However, this was how Juvia saw it.

_Lucy wore a flowing white one-piece dress and was pirouetting towards Gray. She was crooning, "Gray, my honey lovely smacky lovely daaahllliing. I have the most scrumptious of chocolates for you. Eat them and take me~!"_

_Gray was wearing a bowtie and nothing else. "Of course, my honey." *ichiya voice activated*_

_Then they got married and lived happily ever af-_

"NO!" Juvia made her way towards Gray. They were going to get married!

In her haste, she tripped on someone's foot. The candy slipped from her fingers and it rolled away. _No, no! _She thought frantically. She got up nad started scanning the floor but the candy was nowhere in sight. Someone must've kicked it or even worse, someone had already eaten it! She still didn't know what will happen after Gray eats the candy. Perhaps he will fall in love with the first person he sees?

".. Gee, thanks, Natsu." Lucy's bewildered voice probed through Juvia's inner thoughts. She was peering at something Natsu had evidently given her.

"Go on, eat it. I bet it's delicious." Natsu looked mighty proud of himself.

"That's a first, pinkie. I nearly died of shock that you actually remembered to give someone something." Gray said languidly.

"You wanna go, stripper?"

"Hey, Natsu, where did you get this? It's really tasty." Lucy was sucking on the thing Natsu had given her.

"Oh, I found it on the floor. It looked cute, and pink, and well, it reminded me of you, Luce." Natsu scratched the back of his head shly.

Lucy widened her eyes, coughed then said, "Well, thank you for that, but.. did you just make me eat something you found on the FLOOR?!"

Juvia stood there, in total stillness. Cute.. and pink.. Oh no.

"Hey, Lucy. What's that on your head?" Gray pointed at the top of Lucy's head. (She was trying to strangle Natsu).

"What, what is it?"

It was a heart. Not a real heart, but one you would often see in children's drawings, cartoons. The comical-looking heart.

Lucy plucked it off her head and eyed it. "It's a heart. On top of my head. Natsu.." She glared at him, expecting him to laugh at how stupid she must have looked.

"Who, me? I haven't even touched you yet! (someone fainted) Besides, what the heck is it?" Natsu snatched the heart from Lucy's hands and turned it around in his hands. "It's just a - "

Lucy had flung herself at Natsu and they both fell on the floor. She kissed him, long and hard. At this point, everyone was staring. A lot of them wolf-whistled and a few mumbled, "The joy of this occasion." or "Finally!" or "What took her so long?"

Natsu was suffocating. He pushed Lucy off, blushing profusely and cried, "Lucy, what the hell - ?!"

Lucy flung herself again in Natsu's arms and squealed, "Natsu-sama, I LUUURVE YOU!"

The whole guild gasped. What the WHAT?!


	2. The Result

**Thank you for the reviews! Just for the information of everyone, the setting is after GMG, and let's assume nothing bad happened. Fairy Tail won, and peace reigned and etc.**

**Oh, and it's Valentine's Day! **

**I own nothing. Except for Raen, my OC. She has a main story, which I've been working on. If you could spare a bit of time to read that one, that'll be great c:**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Hey, Lucy." Gray placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "That was really bold. Congratulations?" He lifted his lips into what looked like a cross between a grimace and the the face of someone who was trying very hard not to guffaw.

"Oh, yes!" Lucy whirled around and faced Gray. Her face broke into a wide, goofy smile. "I absolutely love, love, love Natsu Dragneel! We're going to get married at that lovely, adorable abandoned cathedral outside of Magnolia, you know the one with the overgrown wild lilies, right? Of course, we'll invite all of you, but dear me, we have so little time! I have to pick my dress, shoes, flowers and my make-up has to be absolutely perfect for tomorrow! Natsu, my dear, you must remove that scarf at least once - "

She went on and on while glomping Natsu. Gray's face twitched and he withdrew his hand.

Juvia stared at the development of the situation. So that's what the candy did! When the lady said 'nab his heart', she literally meant grab his heart! It would have been nice if she could have Gray's heart then and there, but this could work! With Lucy now madly in love with Natsu, she was out of the picture once and for all. Juvia could see it now.

_Gray knelt at the floor, wearing a necktie and nothing else. "Lucy left me for Natsu. My heart can never love again!" He cried out in dramatic tones. He clenched his fists as if his very soul was being tortured. _

_"Gray-sama."_

_Juvia glided towards Gray, her hands outstretched. "I'm here, and I will always love you."_

_"Juvia! Oh, Juvia. Deep down, I've always loved you. But Lucy was just so persuasive. My love was forced out of me. It was forced love. But you. I love you, by my own will. You're my soulmate. Now, come!" Gray scooped Juvia into his arms. "We shall marry on this very day, and have thirty babies!"_

"Oh, my! Gray-sama, you're so bold!" Juvia gushed, as she hugged herself. It's perfect! She looked back at the couple on the floor, silently urging Lucy on. Yes, yes, Lucy. Fall in love some more.

" - and we'll have thirty babies, and ooh, they'll have pink hair! That'll be adorable. Of course, we'll never need a nanny - " Lucy was still going on about her future life with Natsu. And she was still extremely attached, literally. Everyone was still staring, jaws dropped.

"Lucy.." Wendy cautiously approached the slightly-raving blonde. "Are you alright? You seem sort of .. excited. You're choking Natsu with your grip - hugs! I meant hugs."

"Too excited!" Someone in the crown yelled. "Get a room!"

"Let them do it, right here, right now!"

"Wakaba!" Erza's voice boomed through the noise of the crowd, admonishing the sandy-haired man smoking a pipe. She parted the crowd with her glare. Her face was slightly red, and she stared down at the tangled twosome.

"Natsu, I'm very happy for you. But please, could you - "

"Erza, help me! This isn't her!" Natsu managed to pry Lucy's arms from his neck. He scrabbled to get up, and he was shuddering badly. "She's not Lucy!"

"Whoa there, salmon-for-brains. She just confessed. Nothing weird with a girl declaring her love -" Gray remembered Juvia, and it gave him a bit of a chill. "Actually, go on."

"Well, Lucy always had this smell, different from you guys - "

"Natsu, you SNIFF Lucy out?" Raen gasped.

"Well, not excessively, but the point is, that's not her." Natsu pointed at her, who was now clinging on his leg. "I'm not the smartest guy , but I could certainly distinguish my friends from ... from, well, whatever this is!" She gestured at Lucy, who was now kissing his feet.

"Let's test that theory. She is acting a tad weird." Erza grabbed Lucy's arms and made her stand. Lucy made a grab for Natsu. "Lucy, what do you like about Natsu?"

"Ooh, I'm glad you asked." Then with incredible strength nobody knew she possessed, she pushed Erza aside, and hugged Natsu's arm. She pressed her breasts against him. Natsu gulped.

"He's handsome, cute and very sexy." She tore his shirt open and splayed her fingers on his chest. ( Everyone went 'oooohh' ) "Plus, his concern over his friends is very ... Mmm. Passionate. Ooh, I can't stand it anymore!" She tackled him and cried, "Take me, Natsu!" Chaos followed.

Amidst the surprised screams and yells of encouragement coming from her fellow guildmates, Erza looked at Gray, Wendy and Raen. "Well, my predictions were of Lucy blushing, and answering something like, 'don't be silly' or 'I don't like him in that way.' She did none, so it's either she had a huge attitude change in 5 minutes or that girl's an impostor."

"But how can she be an impostor? Lucy was herself until she ate the candy Natsu gave her and some weird heart appeared above her head." Gray interjected.

"Wait, what candy?" Raen said, her brows furrowing.

"Natsu gave her some pink candy he found on the floor. Said it looked like her or something."

"Oh, no. No, no, no. What if that's the cause?"

"The candy?"

"Yes! Remember that time you all can't remember what you were doing? Like Erza couldn't remember why her swords were stuck in a wall, or Gray couldn't remember why he was naked in the middle of nowhere? Well, you actually drunk a potion that caused you to - well, act weird. Maybe that candy had the same effect?"

"Well, then." Erza turned to Wendy. "Wendy, could you - ?"

"Of course, but Lucy needs to hold still while I heal her."

"Not a problem." Erza sheathed a sword that came out of nowhere.

"Whoa right there! I think it's best if we just let them lie down. Natsu and Lucy, you know? After all, it seems like she won't be going anywhere without Natsu." Raen said, holding her hand up.

They all turned towards Natsu, who was struggling to keep Lucy's lips from touching his chest.

"Natsu, I'm really sorry but could you keep still for awhile? I think we know why Lucy's acting all sappy and lovey-dovey." Raen said apologetically. "Wendy'll help you."

"Hey, guys, look here. This was the heart I was talking about. Looks like Natsu let it go for some time - ARGH!"

A flash of yellow, and Gray was on the floor, Lucy with him. She looked at him with an intense look on her face, and said softly. "I love you."

She proceeded to kiss Gray passionately. She encircled his arms around his neck and held unto him, while Gray froze in total shock. The crowd yelled at this bewildering series of events unfurling in front of them. Natsu got up and stared, wide-mouthed at the apparently new couple getting it on.

Erza was quick to catch on. "The heart! It's Lucy's heart! She will love the person holding her heart! Gray, let it go!"

Gray threw the heart away, and it rolled towards Erza. "She's still kissing me!" Gray gasped as Lucy began to kiss his neck, while she murmured, "I've always liked it when you unconsciously strip off your clothes, you're so damn sexy.."

Erza picked up the heart and cried, "We need Master! Mira, call Master quick - !" No sooner had she said those words, when Lucy pushed Gray away and hugged Erza in a flash. She looked at her and said, "I love you." She proceeded to bash her lips against Erza's.

Erza was quick though. She had thrown the heart as soon as Lucy hugged her. Wendy caught it, mumbled a soft "uh-oh" before Lucy grabbed her and she was being whirled around in the air, with Lucy yelling out 'I love you, Wendy!' on the top of her lungs. Charle cried out and she began batting Lucy's head. Wendy let go of the heart, and it flew across the room. Now, some of the guild members were getting pretty amused at Lucy's diverse declarations of love, so a couple of them dove for it, yelling 'mine, it's mine!'

The heart landed on Laxus's lap. He picked it up and said, "What the hell is this thing?"

Lucy had smashed her way through the crowd, jumped on Laxus's lap, circled her arms around his neck, whispered "I love you, Laxus." She smiled and proceeded to kiss him.

"WHAT THE - !" They both fell over and landed with a crash on the floor. Lucy was now murmuring "Your shoulders are so broad.."

Erza, Natsu and Gray were now looking at them. They all wore confused faces. "What in the name of Gramp's mustache are we supposed to do? She won't stop kissing until someone else touches that heart, and she'll just proceed to kiss the next person who does exactly just that!" Natsu cried, frustration evident in his voice.

"Maybe you should kiss her, Natsu. That might snap her back to reality." Gray suggested. Natsu gave him the evil eye. "Shut it, Ice Trap."

"How about you give it to herself?" Raen came up along them, a thoughtful look on her face. "Look at Laxus squirm." She giggled.

"DAMN IT ALL! GET HER THIS CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!" Laxus yelled as Lucy began to tug at his shirt.

Erza grabbed the heart (it had rolled away again) and before Lucy could react, she shoved it into her hands.

Lucy blinked then cried, "Oh my goodness, THANK YOU. I was getting sick, tired and embarrassed at running after one person to another, yelling 'I love you' then kissing his or even her lips away to nothingness! I was dying to tell you to stop playing with my heart! Or this weird thing that looks like a heart," Lucy knelt down and hugged her knees. "I'm sorry everyone. This is the worst day ever.."

Natsu knelt down beside her and hugged her, "Aw, I'm sorry, Luce. It was my fault for forcing you eat that candy. And for giving it to you in the first place. I'm really sorry."

Lucy smiled at Natsu, and she patted his arm. "It's not your fault. You wouldn't have known what the candy will do. Besides, I was going to eat whatever you gave me anyway."

Gray shook his head. "Still, this doesn't solve our problem. Lucy might've stopped kissing everyone she sees, but what if that heart of hers falls into someone else's hands? Then to another? We have to get rid of that thing." He pointed at Lucy's heart.

Raen piped up. "Lucy, where's the tin foil?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The candy was wrapped in pink tin foil, was it not? Perhaps there might be instructions or advice written on it..."

There was much scrabbling on the floor, as Erza ordered everyone to look for a pink candy wrapper.

"Hey, I found it!"

"That's gum, Droy."

"Why is Juvia lying on the floor?"

"She must be really tired. Move her here, she might be lying on the wrapper."

"I found it!" Romeo trotted over and gave the foil to Wendy. Wendy smiled and said thanks. He blushed and looked away.

"There ARE instructions inside!" Wendy said. She read it quickly, and smiled in relief.

"Well, what does it say?" Erza asked.

"It says that the only way to destroy the representation of the victim's ("Victim's?" Lucy raised both her eyebrows) heart, is to make the victim declare his or her love to the person who gave him or her the candy. The words have to be sincere and straight from the heart."

"Well, that's easy." Erza said. She smiled at Lucy. "You heard her, Lucy. Who gave you the candy?"

"Fine." Lucy gulped. She took one of Natsu's hands and held it against her cheek. "Natsu, I love you. I've realized I loved you ever since you held my hand at Tenroujima Island. And perhaps even before that." She looked at him straight in the eye. No hesitation, no stuttering or stammering. No more denying.

"Luce. I love you too!" Natsu hugged her tight. She smiled and whispered, "I know you do."

The heart in Lucy's other hand disintegrated. Everyone cheered at Lucy's confession.

"Is it gone?" Natsu let go of Lucy and eyed her now-empty hands.

"Yes. Good timing, because now I can proceed to strangling you without hesitation." Lucy said as she got up.

"Wait - what?" Natsu stared at her.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME CANDY YOU PICKED UP ON THE FLOOR?! YOU COULD'VE BOUGHT SOMETHING BUT NOOO."

"But I thought you were okay with it - "

"Okay?! It is absolutely NOT okay!"

So begins another of Lucy-Natsu squabbles. Everyone in the guild looked at each other and shrugged. It would have been nice to know what sort of confession Lucy would have in store for all of them, but she'd kiss you to death as well. Perhaps that's what you'll get for playing with her heart!

* * *

**I'm going to make a sequel. C: **

**Oh come on. We can't leave Juvia lying on the cold hard floor now, can we?**


End file.
